


Robbing the Stars

by QueenPunk



Series: 50 Scenes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Multi, Nonlinear Narrative, Pegging, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPunk/pseuds/QueenPunk
Summary: I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss against her bare shoulder.She turned, the covers bunching around her waist. She kissed him full on the lips.He already knew she loved him.





	Robbing the Stars

I.

It was a perfect night--a full moon hanging heavy in the air, framed by the skyscrapers and reflected on their darkened windows. Streetlights flickered over the soft movement of travellers. Everything was peaceful and painted an idealized version of a city--the silver glow, the muffled sounds--and tucked away in one corner of this impossible image was a copse of trees towering over a park. 

It was mostly empty save for one bench where two young lovers were cuddled close to one another, heads bent as they pressed their lips together. Fiery curls flickered under the streetlamp, falling towards their faces and blocking the world out.

II.

Kori ran her hands through the short strands of hair that now resided on Dick’s head.

“I apologize again, my love,” she said, trying to suppress her laughter. “I did not intend for you to get caught in the middle. At least your hair will grow back, right?”

Dick moaned like a wounded animal into his pillow.

III.

“Earthen pets tend to be very,” Kori hesitated, cuddling Silkie close. “Furry.”

She said the word with a shudder.

“I don't see how that's an issue,” Robin told her, the puppy in his lap wriggling excitedly. He was fostering the little tyke until his owner’s apartment would be rebuilt. 

“You do not find it to be…”once again she hesitated. “Feeling gross? The way it prickles on the skin and most are so dull in color. And they are in constant need of cleaning or else they smell like a trash heap.”

Piecing together what she was saying, he said his conclusion aloud, “So, what you’re saying is that most pets on Tamaran are like Silkie? With no fur?”

“And bright colors,” she reminded him. “And most of them are phosphorescent--they glow at night with new patterns compared to how they look during the day.”

Kori scratched at Silkie’s stubby antenna, “Silkie is rather plain and lazy compared to most pets on Tamaran but I adore him despite his flaws.”

IV.

“I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss against her bare shoulder. 

She turned, the covers bunching around her waist. She kissed him full on the lips.

He already knew she loved him.

V.

“Who are you?” a boy in a multicolored outfit asked. He had one hand poised over what looked like a weapon.

She--in her armored regalia and eyes glowing green under a black sky--strode towards him, her steps heavy against the cement. Her lips moved, curt sounds in a clicking, high-pitched language that he couldn't understand falling through.

She grasped his shoulders with fingers made of steel. He aimed a kick at her knees, hands cutting into (human) pressure points. 

The kiss was short.

He was baffled.

She flew away.

VI.

One day, when Dick had first started to officially date Kori, he woke up to find a printed pamphlet detailing all the known STD’s that could be contracted from aliens. A box of condoms sat next to it.

His chocolate chip pancakes smiled brightly up at him.

“It’s too early for this,” he groaned, face red. He didn't know whether to blame Bruce or Alfred.

VII.

The gossip column proudly reported that billionaire Bruce Wayne’s son, Dick Grayson, was caught in the kisscam at Gotham Stadium with supermodel Kori Anders. Are the rumors of their relationship finally being proven true…?

Or was it just a friendly peck between friends at a game…?

VIII.

“He is cute,” Komand’r remarked. “For a human, at least.”

She reclined back in the air, twirling the stolen necklace between her fingers.

“I like him,” Ryand’r declared, nearly vibrating in the next to her. “It is a shame that he cannot fly like us. It would make for a nice family outing.”

“Hmmm,” she murmured. “Perhaps we should have the two of them come to Tamaran for a spell…”

“Perhaps if you return Koriand’r’s necklace she would be more inclined to visit us more often,” he pointed out, reaching a hand out to halfheartedly swipe at the blue-stoned jewelry.

“It is an incentive for her to grace us with her presence,”Komand’r glided out of his reach. She wrapped the necklace around her wrist, admiring how the flecks of gold gleamed in the sunset light.

“It was a gift from her lover,” she said, remembering ripping off the nametag with disdain. “I am told that humans typically exchange a different type of jewelry in order to procure someone's heart in marriage. Perhaps the next piece I steal-”

“Sister!” a scandalized voice yelped from below. “Brother?! What are you doing here?”

IX.

The first time he peeled the mask off for her, in the safety of his room in the tower, she was struck by the blue of his eyes. Blue like the Earthen sky, blue like the veins on his wrists, blue like the flowers that were dying on the kitchen counter. 

They were the eyes of someone younger than she expected. They were the eyes of someone older than she expected--someone who had seen too much and whose soul showed their weariness with the injustice of the world.

They were the eyes of a familiar stranger.

“Hello,” she had whispered. 

His face had split into an easy smile, “Hi.”

X.

“Robin,” Kori said, one hand coming to rest on a cocked hip. “Is it the avocado or the jalapeno that goes into the fruit cake?”

“Uh, w-well-”

“Or is it the lemon?” She asked, lifting up an unpeeled orange and holding it over the questionable batter. 

Dick covered his eyes, willing himself to calm down, “Kori, will you please put some clothes on?”

“But, Robin, it is a beautiful day out and my skin flourishes under the sunlight.”

“Please, Kori,” Dick pleaded. “I am begging you.”

“Fine,”she huffed, floating down the hallway. Raven nodded at her as she flew past, eyes glued to the large tome in her hands.

“Five times,” Raven informed him. 

XI.

On Tamaran, Kori had always felt awkward. Too short, skin too pale of an orange shade. Her lower incisor fangs were not as pointed nor did they grow with a slight inward curl. Her hair color was disgustingly common, not black as the night sky like her sister’s. 

Here, on Earth, she was finding that beauty standards were quite different. 

“Hello, darling,” a woman had said with a smile. “Have you ever thought of modeling?”

“No,” Kori answered truthfully. “I do not know what this modelling you speak of is. Does it involve clay?”

The woman squinted her eyes at her, “Are you one of those compound raised girls or are you on drugs? Because either way I can work with that.”

She deftly placed a thick, embossed paper card into her outstretched hands, “Call me when you figure it out. But get your nails done first.”

“Yes,” Kori said with a nod.

When Dick returned with their ice cream, she informed him, “I have been asked to do the modelling. What is that?”

XII.

In the Tamaranian Palace, a Princess mourned. Her wedding was tomorrow but she felt as if was her funeral.

What was the purpose of this arrangement if neither of them wanted it in the first place?

Her true love (or crush, as her sister had phrased it so cruelly) was here but she had never felt so distant from him. She pulled out the picture of the team, their arms linked with one another in a chain of solidarity (well, except for Beast Boy who was a small spiky rodent balanced on Cyborg’s head).

She would sacrifice anything for her people, but was giving up her friends--her family--worth it?

She supposed it would have to.

XIII.

“You’re uh, really strong, Starfire,” Robin observed from his perch on her back.

Starfire, doing pushups with one hand on the floor as the other was holding her phone up as she scrolled through her Tumblr feed, smiled and said, “Of course I am, Robin! I trained hard in order to enjoy the benefits of physical endurance.”

XIV.

“Dick,” Kori said, a hand pressed to her stomach. Her daiquiri sloshed precariously in her shaking grip. “I do not feel well.”

Then she threw up on his shoes.

XV.

Ring shopping, Dick discovered, was not an easy task when one’s girlfriend was a superhero. 

And it wasn't an easy task when said superhero girlfriend was also an alien with superpowers. 

“Okay,” he clapped his hand together. “I need a ring durable enough to not get crushed when she’s punching things and also one that won't melt when she’s blasting things. Any suggestions on where I can find that?”

“Don't get married,” Damian said bluntly.

“Why don't you just ask her first and then conduct tests in a lab to create the best suited ring?” Tim suggested. 

“Rings are so old school,” Steph said with an eye roll. “Get matching tattoos. Be the badass that we were all once tricked into believing you are.”

“I don't know,” Duke shook his head. “Just--whatever you get--make sure it looks high class cause Kori looks like a high class kinda girl.”

“Themyscira,” Jason told him, a faraway look in his eyes. “Also, if you hurt her I’ll break every bone in your body.”

Cass tapped her chest and then pointed at Dick’s. She smiled knowingly.

XVI.

They had just busted a child trafficking ring. The people in charge of the whole despicable business were being led away in handcuffs, a few with bruised wallets and others with missing teeth and bloody noses. 

While talking with the officers, Robin could see Starfire in the distance.

She was sitting with the abducted children, holding their hands and singing a Tameranian lullaby that he could hear faintly where he stood. It wasn't a gently hum the way Earth lullabies usually were, instead each ending beat had a slightly unsettling lifting into a high note. Like as if someone gave cicadas vocal cords.

The children were captivated by her, smiling and drifting in and out of consciousness with wide yawns.

XVII.

“Sooooo,” trilled the green cockatiel on his shoulder. Robin took another mouthful of pizza into his mouth. “Do you have a crush on Starfire oooooor….?”

The garlicky crust lodged in his throat and he coughed, eyes watering being his mask.

“Yeah, what’s going on there?” Cyborg asked.

“I thought you were trying to get with that Batgirl chick?” Speedy tapped his fingers nervously against the table. 

Kid Flash actually slowed down in his chewing, eying his best friend with a playful wariness, “Hey, dude, you got a thing for redheads? Should me and Speedy here be concerned over your roving eyes?”

Still struggling to breathe, Robin flipped them all off. He finally dislodged the crust with a quick swig of water. 

“I was choking to death, thank you so much for your lack of concern,” he snapped, ignoring their questions and mocking gazes.

XVIII.

“This is your new brother?” Kori asked.

“No,” they both snapped simultaneously. 

Nightwing stared ahead, the vein twitching in his forehead like it usually did when he was irritated and allowed himself to show it.

“I'm the new Robin, sweetheart,” the young boy said, faux sauvely with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “The best Robin, according to the big B.”

Nightwing looked like he was about to smack the new Robin against the back of his curly redhead. The cheeky boy only smirked, holding himself with a swagger that Dick had never possessed while going by the old persona.

Kori held out her hand in the friendly gesture of Western Earthens, “I am Starfire, new Robin, and it is a pleasure to meet Nightwing’s new family member. He has told me very little about you.”

“Well, well, well,” the little Robin said, taking her hand into a firm shake. She almost missed the slight nervous tremble in his grip and in his stance. “It's such a tragedy that ole Nightlight has told me nothing about you.”

XIX.

Kori had nightmares. Screaming, punching, starbolt blasting nightmares that everyone in the tower hated to hear. There didn't appear to be a rhyme or reason for when they occurred, always coming about when they all least expected it.

Dick moved to the side of the room when her thrashing started to wake him up. She was whimpering, a thin sheen of sweat coating her furrowed brow. Her hands flickered green, fingers curling into fists. Her hair began to curl into a roaring, destructive flame.The scent of singed cloth permeated the room.

He murmured with practices reassurances, hoping get through to her subconscious and not startle her into blowing him up into kingdom come.

He kept his hands tucked into his armpit, not wanting to be tempted into trying to grasp her and hold her and do the fantasy thing of kissing her awake and everything would be better.

Her first scream was torn from deep in her throat, back arching into the mattress as if trying to escape from the grasp of someone. He recognized a few words from the scant bit of Tamaranian she had taught him.

“--mother--no--please--I--sisternotsisterpleasesistersisternosister--no--do not--go--” the words came and went, all in her native tongue. He tried to fill in the blanks with each situation worse than the last. 

When she finally woke up with a gasp, her eyes flaring green, he cautiously approached the bed. He reached out to grab her hand, feeling the overwhelming need to hold her close and keep her safe and drive the demons in her mind away with the force of his will alone.

She flinched away from his touch, eyes open but seeing nothing. Her pupils were still hidden beneath the radioactive intensity of the green, the power flaring out in waves along her curling lashes. 

“Do you need me to call Dinah?” he asked softly, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Her lips trembled and she murmured in a daze, “Yes, please call her. I apologize for the mess and the noise.”

“It isn't a problem, Kori.”

XX.

Dick pressed his ear into the harsh curve of Kori’s belly. He could feel a little foot (or was it a hand?) hitting the side of his cheek. 

“Do you have a name in mind for her yet?” he whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

Kori brushed his fringe with careful fingers and whispered back, “There is one that I was thinking of…”

XXI.

“Should--should we--I don't know--should we tell them?” Beast Boy asked, twiddling with his thumbs.

Robin had called them from where he was at in [REDACTED BY BATMAN] investigating [REDACTED BY BATMAN]. Apparently, while he wasn't allowed to tell them where he was, he was still allowed to boss them over the hero version of Skype.

Or, as he was doing now, flirting with Starfire.

“They'll figure it out eventually,” Raven said. Starfire giggled at whatever Robin just said. “I think.”

“I don’t know guys,” Speedy sighed. “I don't think the issue is them not knowing they like each other. I think the issue is that they're the type of people that just like flirting with every humanoid thing in the vicinity. They form relationships and break them off the way some people collect rocks.”

“Flighty,” Raven agreed. “Very flighty people.”

“And flirty,” grumbled a disgruntled Kid Flash.

XXII.

“Maybe we shouldn't do this here,” Dick said with a laugh, already unzipping his pants as Kori set herself down on the balcony railing.

“Oh,” she murmured, hiking her dress up her thighs to reveal nothing underneath. “I think we should.”

XXIII.

Admiring her new ring, Kori said distractedly, “Oh, dear, in all the excitement I forgot to tell you.”

“Forgot to tell me what?” Dick asked, steadying the Batplane for a clean landing.

“I’m pregnant.”

He crashed into the cave wall.

XXIV.

Robin stared at the girl who had kissed him and then flown away and who was now standing in front of him. They wanted her to be part of the new program; Teen Titans.

To be honest, he didn’t know what to think of her. 

She didn’t look anything like the fearsome alien warrior that he had met. Without that helmet on, her hair poofed out in an orange cloud around her head that didn’t stop until her knees. She stood a few inches taller than him although with her bowed head and subdued but kind eyes he could almost trick himself into thinking she was shorter than she actually was. 

“I am called Koriand’r,” she introduced herself. “It means ‘Starfire’ on my homeworld, Tamaran. I am told that I should use the English equivalent as my other name while I am here…?”

“Yes,” he answered her as her sentence trailed off into uncertainty. 

“What are you called?”

“My alias is Robin,” he told her.

“Robin,” she said slowly, running the foreign word over her tongue. “Does it have another meaning?”

“That’s debatable,” he admitted.

“I do not understand.”

XXV.

“Komand’r,” Nightwing greeted the queen with a terse nod. 

“Dick,” she said, gritting the name out like she knew full well what its other connotation was. Which, she probably did. And probably intended it to be interpreted that way. “I see my sister has abandoned you to spend time with Ryand’r.”

She clicked her tongue and a guard came forward. In her native tongue, she snapped out a quick order. Most likely telling the guard to keep an eye out on her wayward siblings.

As she turned back to him, he cut to the chase, “I'm thinking about proposing to Koriand’r. Are there Tamaranian customs I should keep in mind?”

“Weeeelll,” she drawled out, clearly debating whether to mess with him or be honest. “To be truthful, Dicky-human, I do not think my sister will really care all that much. She has not really lived here since, like, she was ten. Your traditions or Tamaran's traditions--just do whatever you think she will want.”

XXVI.

In a totally not creepy way, Dick had added Kori’s human alias as well as her hero name into his Google Alerts. He did the same for all of his friends who were simultaneously in the public eye as celebrities and as someone who saved the day.

So, when he got THE alert regarding his current ex-girlfriend and sometimes booty call (she thought that word was funny and used it as often as she could in reference to him), he really wasn't expecting the pictures currently on his phone.

Apparently, world renowned model Kori Anders had landed herself a risque lingerie gig.  
The first one that popped up featured a full body shot. Tiny, white lace panties stood in stark contrast to her orange-tinted tan skin. A white bra that was more see through lace than support showed the top curve of her areolas. One hand was pressed behind her tousled red hair. While one of her eyes was covered by her artfully styled hair, the other was shown to be overwhelmingly green with black makeup smoked out and a little bit runny to give her a ‘just fucked’ look.

Her lips were pulled back into a playful smile, her fingers twirling a cherry red sucker on her stained tongue. 

While his top head reeled, the other one perked up at the imagery. Feeling only twenty percent ashamed of himself, he dialed her number.

“Hey, Kori? Where are you at in the world right now?”

“Did you see my new photographs?”

“Yes. You look just as beautiful as always.”

“Of course. I am in Florida at the moment. Do not keep me waiting, booty call,” she laughed a little at the word like she always did. “I will be starting without you so please hurry.”

XXVII.

Kori hid her smile behind her hand as Dick walked into the kitchen. He was walking with a noticeable limp and a satisfied roll of his shoulders. His hair was a mess.

“Did you enjoy your night with Roy?” Raven asked, her voice flat but her eyes were filled with mirth.

Wincing a little as he sat down with his coffee, his only reply was, “Totally worth it.”

XXVIII.

It made sense that since they first got together (the official beginning, even if since then they had drifted, broken up, dated other people--essentially grew up with and without each other as their lives progressed) in Tokyo that he would propose there.

He just didn't expect to have to do it while running--flying, actually--for their lives.

“Of course, I will marry you,” she practically squealed, allowing him to slip the Themysciran ring onto one hand while she blasted the tires out of a car with the other. 

“Maybe we should not get married in Japan?” Nightwing suggested, calling the Batplane to their location. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Gotham would be safer?”

“Two weddings,” she added gleefully. “One on Tamaran and one in Gotham.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

XXIX.

Dick grinned a little as Kori stumbled into the kitchen. Hickeys were spread prominently across her neck and shoulder, a few peeking out from where her dress ended on her upper thighs. She still smelled like a brewery and an overly cheerful smile was spread across her face.

“How was the New Year’s party with all your model friends?” Garfield asked, drooling a little as he daydreamed about what may or may not have happened.

“It was an orgy,” Kori chirped, pouring herself some orange juice.

Garfield fainted. Dick burst out laughing with everyone else.

XXX.

“Officer Grayson,” Kori purred, sashaying into his living room like she owned the place. 

Dick, who had been quietly relaxing on his secondhand couch after a long day at the job, went dry in the mouth as he took in the smooth expanse of bare flesh in front of him.

“Hello to you too,” he said, eyes darting from looking into hers to looking at her breasts to looking at the fiery triangle of curls where her thighs met.

She straddled his thighs and he instinctively settled his hands into the dip of her waist. Kori leant forward, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear, “It appears that I have escaped from my cell. Oh, dear, whatever should I do to the one officer on duty?”

Recovering, Dick pulled her closer, mouthing along the column of her throat.

“You can do whatever the hell you want to me.”

XXXI.

There was screaming in the background of the call.

“Is Tim alright?” she asked, recognizing the enraged screech.

“I am the blood son!” a new, child pitched voice bellowed imperiously. “And you shall perish, imposter!”

Dick sighed, wearily telling her, “Bruce fucked up. I've got a new brother. He’s a baby assassin. I’ll talk to you in a little bit. Love you, babe.”

“I love you, too,” she said, glancing over at Jason who was making ‘give me’ motions at the phone. Dick hung up before she could pass the conversation on.

“You have a new brother,” she announced without preamble to her friend. 

XXXII.

“Wou-wouldya-would you,” Kori slurred, clutching her bottle of rum that was no doubt given to her by Roy who was starting to develop some worrying habits. She devolved into Tamaranian then Japanese before correcting herself back to English.

Leaning heavily into his side, she told him, “I used to get cut open alot.”

Dick did not trip over his feet as he tried to coax her into her bedroom to go to sleep, but he did pause and realize that this was a conversation not meant to be spilled drunkenly.

“Over and over,” she said in a sing-song voice. “They al-always putsh me back together again.”

He gently pried the rum from her grip and placed it onto the nearest flat surface.

“Kori,” he murmured. “You shouldn't be telling me this now.”

“I used to have sooooooo,” she let go of him to gesture wildly with her arms at her whole body. “Soooooo mamy scars. But then they fixed me and fixed me and fixed me and now they’re aaaaalllll gone.”

He scooped her up by the knees, cradling her in his arms before setting her down gently on the bed. She giggled a tad hysterically, playing with the spiked up strands of his hair. 

As he tucked her under the covers, she blinked up at him with bleary eyes, “You never answered my question.”

“You never asked it,” he told her.

“If I still had my scars--”

"Yes."

“Yeah?” she smiled, snuggling into the blankets. 

“Yeah.”

XXXIII.

“I don’t waaaaaaant a brooooother,” Mar’i wailed, fat tears rolling down her face, Silkie being squeezed to death in her arms. The six year old’s face was red, her long black hair pulled up into pigtails.

Dick gestured helplessly at Kori, who was still in the hospital bed and cradling their newborn son. The tiny baby was surprisingly content with drinking milk considering the level of noise his sister was emitting.

“Well,” he struggled, “we can't exactly return him, my sweet starbird.”

“Yeeeees yoooooou caaaaaaan!” her voice reached a decibel only dogs and some metas could hear.

“Would you like to hold him?” Kori asked, pulling little Jacob off of her breast and readjusting him onto her shoulder.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

XXXIV.

When Dick was little and still flying in the trapeze and not over a cityscape, he had always wanted a little brother of sister. Someone he could strap onto his back and flip around in the air with the way his parents would with him. 

There had been a brief period of time where he had wanted a sibling from Bruce and had to be explained to as to why the man who dressed up as a bat at night should not have anymore children. Now, that conversation was looked on hilariously by everyone as they counted the trail of batlings that followed Bruce everywhere.

Now that he was older, he had differing opinions on his many, many--many, dear God could that man stop acquiring children--siblings.

Kissing down the column of Kori’s throat he murmured, “I missed you so much while I was gone.”

“And I missed you as well,” she said, grasping his face to guide his lips back up to hers. 

Bbbbbbbzzzzzttt. Bbbbbbbzzzzttttt. 

“I believe that is your phone,” Kori reached for it and checked who was calling as Dick began nibbling on her ear. “It is Tim. You should answer him.”

Taking the phone from her he pressed the phone to his ear, “Hey, Tim. Whatcha need?”

“You need to get to Gotham now!” Tim yelled, clearly out of breath. “Harley’s out of Arkham, having a mental breakdown that involves her stolen stache of some of Ivy’s more experimental pollens.”

“I’ll be right there,” Dick said, reluctantly disentangling himself from Kori.

The next time was unremarkable similar.

Cock in hand, he was just about to really get down to business with his lover. Kori was dripping wet and loose and encouraging him with rolling hips to get inside of her.

Bbbbbbbzzzzzttt. Bbbbbbbzzzzttttt.

“I can ignore it,” Dick said even as he wiped one of his hands on his sheets before reaching for his phone. Duke’s name was across the screen.

“Hi, Duke. Something I can do for you?”

“Yeah, I need some advice. If you had to get an ‘I'm sorry I almost died in front of you gift for someone’, which do you think they'd prefer--”

“I'm gonna cut you off right there. A what kind of gift?”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” Duke defended himself. 

Below him, Kori was already taking matters into her own hands. And he had started going soft the minute he picked up the damn phone.

The third time, Dick’s mouth was busy between Kori’s legs. They had been sitting on the couch watching TV when they got a bit distracted. 

Bbbbbbbzzzzzttt. Bbbbbbbzzzzttttt.

Kori answered it, sounding a little breathless as his tongue rapidly circled around her clit. “Yes? This is Dick’s phone.”

She glanced down, licking her lips. “It is Jason. He says that you need to stop eating me out and speak with him.”

Pulling himself away from his handiwork, he said, “Tell Jason I’ll call him back in a little bit.”  
She did so and then told Dick, “He says that it is a Code Red-R.”

He sighed, resting his head against Kori’s soft thigh, “Are you fine with me leaving you like this?”

“Dick I have been masturbating since long before I needed you to handle it,” she informed him, pushing him away with her feet on his shoulders. 

He gave her a peck on the lips before taking the phone and barking out, “What do you need, Little Wing?”

The fourth time, Kori was in the midst of lubing up their beloved pink strap on when the call came in.

Bbbbbbbzzzzzttt. Bbbbbbbzzzzttttt.

“Ignore it,” he snapped, fingers preoccupied with stretching out his hole. “I am not leaving this apartment with lube dripping out of my ass for anything less than an impending apocalypse.”

They let it go to voicemail and Kori pressed into him and he moaned when she nailed his prostate with the first thrust.

“Grayson,” the most boner killing voice in the world floated from his phone. “Quit screwing your harlot and pick up your phone this instant. I will not stop calling and leaving messages until you do.”

The lesson he learned from all of these instances is that he loved Cass. There was a reason she was everyone's favorite. She, at least, never called him in the middle of sex. 

XXXV.

Robin glanced between the two girls in front of him. 

Starfire and Batgirl were chatting amicably, not noticing him as he stood there awkwardly. Across the room, Speedy was mixing non-alcoholic pina coladas, but Robin could have sworn he saw him take a swig out of a hidden flask earlier.

He edged closer to Kid Flash, trying to telepathically convey to his best friend how much he was freaking out with all THREE of his biggest crushes being in the same room as him.

When Kid Flash only continued to try flirting with Zatanna and Artemis (who were, in turn, ignoring him in favor of flirting with one another), Robin sighed and with a screw it dove into the fray.

Three beautiful people and he could only hope to charm one of them (....or maybe all of them?).

XXXVI.

“I am going home to Tamaran,” Starfire said dejectedly. 

“Why?” Raven asked.

“I am to be married.”

Robin’s heart both broke and ignited.

XXXVII.

Once upon a time, when they were young teenagers with raging hormones, poor decision making abilities, and possessed the communication skills of bricks the two of them were known to be rather….jealous in regards to who the other was affectionate with.

Robin grinded his teeth when Starfire fawned over Aqualad’s tattoos.

Starfire’s sharp smile could cut diamonds when she would see that Batgirl and Robin were making out on the regular again.

Robin sulked in the corner during Wally’s birthday party when Starfire spent most of that time in her room with Rocket. A sock hung neatly on her door as well as a taped note that requested, “Please do not disturb. We are having relations.”

Starfire went on a long flight when she caught Robin getting blown by Bumblebee in the closet at the annual Teen Titans’ summer bash.

They both screwed around with Roy, the only person who they both agreed was neutral ground in their petty feuds. Well, he was neutral ground until certain things were brought to light and now they spent more time at his place babysitting Lian rather than getting laid like they used to.

XXXVIII.

“This is my new little brother, Tim,” Dick introduced, pushing a scrawny, starstruck boy forward. 

“Technically,” Time said, his voice soft and polite. “We’re not actually--”

“Tim’s gonna be Robin from now on,” Dick announced proudly. “And I'm gonna be bringing him to the Titans’ Tower for training in a few months.”

“It is nice to meet you,” Kori said with a smile, trying not to think of another boy with a snarky attitude and trembling hands. “I’m Kori.”  
“I know,” Tim said before blushing. “I mean, I’ve read your file in the Batcave. Wait, no. That's worse. Dick talks about you alot.”

Kori laughed while Dick blushed a red that rivaled Robin’s suit. 

XXXIX.

“My parents were great leaders,” Kori told him, dragging nonsensical shapes into the Tamaranian soil with her bare feet. “But--I do not remember much else about them. My mother’s laugh. My father’s singing. They all drift in my mind. Sometimes I wonder if my memories are real or if they are my imagination.”

Chin on his knees, sitting on the ground, Dick agreed, “Yeah. Sometimes I think that way about my parents, too. Like, I swear my mother used make the best mac n’ cheese in the world but now I don't know if she just got it out of the box or if she made it all herself or if it was really my dad who did all the cooking and if my mom just claimed she made it.”

XL.

“I’m such an asshole,” Dick sobbed. “I didn't even-I didn-I should have done something! Then this wouldn't have happened!”

Kori was quiet. 

He paced back and forth across the room, running his hands furiously into his hair. His eyes were bloodshot and red, teartracks etching themselves into his face. He continued, “If I had been here--”

“Jason still would have gone,” she said softly. “He would still be dead and you would have been able to grieve his loss sooner.”

Dick nodded, registering that he had heard her. The room was silent as he stood still, nearly a statue of a man except for the trembling of his bottom lip and the tears dripping off of his chin.

“I’m gonna kill him,” he bit out, cold and through clenched teeth. His blue eyes gleamed with an unholy fire. “I'm gonna kill that green haired bastard for what he did to Jason, what he did to Barbara, what he does to every fucking person in Gotham every night he gets loose--”

“Dick,” she interjected. “This is not like you, let me call Dinah. She will know someone that can help you process this.”

He gripped her by the shoulders, palms freezing against her skin, “I don't need a therapist, Kori. I know now what I need to do.”

Later, when his plan failed, he would look at her like a dead man and say, “Please, Kori.”

It was always hard for heroes to ask for help.

XLI.

“Go find fishes!” Starfire proclaimed, laying her cards face up on the table.

“We’re playing bullshit,” Dick told her as Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered. “You’re supposed to lie about which cards you have and we’re supposed to find out if you're lying.”

“By why do you call this game bull defecating?” 

“Slang profanity,” Raven helpfully supplied.

XLII.

The Titans were at Wayne Manor. Bruce was out of town on Bruce business and not Batman business while Alfred had taken it upon himself to teach them all how to make their own pizzas.

Poor Alfie was looking like he was regretting that decision as he handed Kori the chocolate sauce and Tabasco as she had requested. Her pizza, already coated with garlic butter and a generous helping of ghost peppers, looked particularly disgusting in between Beast Boy’s veggie pizza (with extra tomatoes) and Cyborg’s loaded burger pizza. Raven’s floated above them all, per the request of everyone else, as she had put mushrooms, pepperoni, and round pineapple slices on hers.

Dick artfully arranged his pepperonis and black olives into the shape of the bat signal. 

XLIII.

Cheshire and Roy were arguing profusely over what color the baby’s nursery should be. Dick was grateful that neither of them had weapons on themselves at the moment. 

“I am telling you it's going to be green!” Cheshire exploded. “Like the grass and meadows and all that shit!”

“Oh? So it has nothing to do with--”

“Like you're any better, Mister yellow-is-the-color-of-sunflowers. I know your game. I see what's going on!”

Kori was running the still new roller on her cheek and she hissed at him in awe, “It is so soft. You should try!”

Dinah interjected between the two squabbling teenage parents, “Alright you two. It is time to be the adults that you have to be and compromise.”

“My baby is not going to have piss colored walls,” Cheshire screeched.

“My baby isn't going to have puke colored walls,” Roy snapped back.

Dick did as Kori said to, the paint roller a soft, massaging pressure on his face.

“That does feel nice,” he exclaimed, smiling even as the tension in the apartment began to rise.

Years from that moment, when Kori told him that she wanted Mar’i’s room to be purple, he kept his damn mouth shut and let her paint it purple. And when she changed her mind, he repainted the whole room himself.

XLIV.

“Uh,” Dick scratched the back of his head nervously. “Kori, this is Bruce. Bruce, this is my girlfriend, Kori.”

Bruce gave a smile that was one step away from being a Brucie mask, reaching out with his hand, “A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Anders. I have heard much about you.”

Kori took his hand, her handshake firm as she met his gaze straight on with a camera ready smile on her own face, “And I have heard quite a bit about about you, Mr. Wayne.”

One could almost believe they had never met before.

XLV.

“Isn't he wonderful?” Starfire sighed, watching as Robin did chin-ups in the gym room. 

Raven looked at the sweaty sidekick then back at her heart-eyed friend. Then she sighed, “Yeah, I don't see it.”

“What?”

XLVI.

Flying into the apartment, not wanting to touch the stained floor. Kori was only in the kitchen, where one of the window panes was covered with duct tape and several of the cabinets had holes where handles should be. The refrigerator was an old clunker with textured white and black edges. She could hear roaches skittering in the depth of the walls. 

Dick was smiling brightly, gesturing at everything around him with enthusiasm, “Isn't this great? My own place! It’s a bit of a fixed upper but I think with some elbow grease it'll really shine. What do you think Kori? Do you want something to drink or anything?”

“Well,” she hesitated, “If you like it then I suppose it will do. I would like bottled water if you have any.”

If Dick’s smile was any indication, perhaps Bludhaven would be good for him. Even if his apartment was a safety hazard.

XLVII.

Kori floated into the room looking particularly frazzled a she announced, “I have just got off of the video phone with my brother. He says that my sister has been arrested for thievery.”

Dick twirled his spoon in his cereal bowl, “So, even as Queen, Komand’r’s still--”

“Yes,” Kori groaned, floating over to the couch and flopping onto the cushions gracelessly. 

“Do we need to bail her out? I think I have some interstellar currency stashed away.”

Kori rolled over and shook her head, “My sister is in a dead zone prison. I will make the trek to break her out tomorrow. I should be back the day after.”

Then, she lowered her face back into the throw pillow as if she just hadn't admitted to planning a jailbreak for a thieving queen.

XLVIII.

Kori and Garfield were swimming in the ocean, he as a green dolphin was she was in a bright blue bikini. Around them, a pod of dolphins swam playfully. 

Dick carefully reeled up his fish in rod, not wanting any of them to get caught on the hook.

Kori quickly pecked the tip of one of the dolphin’s beak. Then she began clicking quickly with her tongue and the dolphins went wild, flipping and chattering around her.

“Dude!” Garfield exclaimed, doing a backflip from one form into his human one. “ You can speak dolphin now? That is so cool!”

“How many languages does she speak?” Raven asked, tucked away in the shade of the boat’s inner area. Her black, floppy sunhat and huge black sunglasses reflected none of the light around her. 

“I don't know, “ Dick admitted before calling out, “Hey, Kori! Raven wants to know how many language you can speak!”

“Like you weren't curious,” Raven muttered, already turning back to go inside. 

“Six hundred and twenty-eight Earthen languages,” Kori shouted over the waves before diving under.

XLIX.

“Rooooooobiiiiiiin.”

“No.”

“I have not even said anything yet!”

“I already know. I told you we should have gotten Silkie fixed!”

“He is not a naturally occurring creature nor is he from Tamaran, how were we supposed to know he was reproductively compatible with a species there?”

“....”

“Dick?”

“How many are there?”

“I lost count.”

“God damnit.”

L.

On Earth, they said, “I do.”

On Tamaran, they said, “By X’Hal’s will, I vow to fly among the stars with you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated and keep me writing!


End file.
